memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Defiant
Archive Start a new discussion Hi! You do good work, and I figured I'd leave you a message since your talk page looks lonely. Roar 01:36, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sig question Hey, D. I didn't get a response from you earlier, so I was wondering, did you get my reply regarding your signature question (found here)? Just wanted to check and make sure; didn't want you to think I ignored you. See you... out there! --From Andoria with Love 14:04, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) image requests Well...you asked for it...I put up these requests on the Requested Pictures page a while back but haven't gotten a response. Think you can help? An image of Minuet from Riker's imagination in Future Imperfect. Two images of James Moriarty one with Data and/or with Dr. Pulaski; the second of him from Ship in a Bottle, preferably with the Countess, or with Captain Picard. Logan 5 22:07, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Some pictures from because I'm going to improve the episode page! --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| 47!!!!!]] 23:15, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *One of Ro...well not in her standard uniform. Nonsensical death I know you got a new project and all (interesting wikicity, I might look into it), however, you shouldn't declare your old self as dead just to get some much-needed visitors. Also, I don't think a redirect to Wikipedia, even from a user page is allowed. A soft redirect would probably be okay though.--Tim Thomason 17:10, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) : A "soft redirect" is simply a remark that says something like, please see Wikipedia:Patent nonsense, for full information. It is to prevent accidental jumps from one wiki to another (common on regular wikicities to the Central Wikicity), so that a user doesn't get confused and doesn't have to press the back button to get to the wiki he was at. It is usually used as placeholders for some help pages and the like.--Tim Thomason 20:53, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) E-mail Sorry I didn't get your email, as my Hotmail account was deactivated. Do you want to send it again? Tough Little Ship 23:29, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Vedek's admin Actually, this whole experience has sorta turned me away from being a regular editor on this site, and I'm sorry I used that word, I guess it was a poor choice and I apologize again. I'll now return to Wikipedia where I know how things work better, because I think things might be a little bit different here and what I find unfair from my experiences on WP might in fact be considered fair here. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's a different site, of course. I still might make sporadic edits, though. I'm glad we could clear this up a bit more. -- PRueda29 Ptalk29 23:56, 19 December 2005 (UTC) Ten Forward I'm cleaning up TF, so I would like to know if this has been answered somewhere and so can be removed? --Memory 23:15, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) X-Files Mulder I long forgot where I got the pic of Mulder. I'm pretty sure I came across it searching google images for something to fit the article.--''Mike Nobody'' ''=/\='' 05:51, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Storm Front II Hi, it's my first time commenting here, hope it will look OK. Anyway, I saw you wrote that King Hussain appeard on the archive footage of Storm Front II. However I searched for his image on that scene and didn't see him. I saw most of the others. Can you tell me where he appeares there? Thanks :) subatoi Star Trek gifs Hi there, are you the same Defiant who runs this website? http://www.st-intelligence.com/about2.html. Just wondering. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 18:57, 22 January 2006 (UTC) RE: Counter-Insurgency Program Can you suggest what category this article should fit into? Thanks. Maybe there should be some sort of category for things like red alert and this counter-insurgency program. Zsingaya 08:12, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :Good suggestions! Its good to get some feedback finally, it seems like people have stopped promoting articles for featured status recenlty, and have become uninterested in the voting process as a whole. :As for the category, you might like to comment on the category suggestions page. Thanks! Zsingaya 15:58, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Re: Spock's Brain rollback Hi Defiant. Sorry for the rollback, I was going to explain myself on the talk page of the IP address, but was just checking some other recent anonymous edits for vandalism. I'm pretty sure that Spock's Brain is not "usually regarded as one of the best Star Trek episodes" - quite the opposite, in fact. Which is why I thought that this comment, added by an anonymous editor, could have been an attempt at mild vandalism and rolled it back. If you think that what is now on the page is "POV" as well, we could try to rewrite it in a more neutral tone... -- Cid Highwind 12:36, 17 April 2006 (UTC) We should probably discuss article POV on that article's talk page... I agree that it could be toned down a little... Regarding your signature, I just did some tests. I guess you added something like "YOURNAME]] [[OTHERLINKS" as you nickname in the preferences? Apparently, that hack no longer works. Instead, add to your nickname field the complete signature as you want it to be (including all wikilinks), and check the box "Raw signatures" below. That should work... -- Cid Highwind 12:57, 17 April 2006 (UTC) ENT Season 4 screen caps I'd be happy to get you the screencaps, if you could tell me where the moments in the episodes are where the screens are shown? I bought the DVD on a whim and haven't really watched it. -- Tough Little Ship 15:01, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Image citations, etc When uploading new images please remember to given them wikified descriptions with proper citations and copyright information. Please see File:Recovered Borg drones.jpg, "File:TNG badge.jpg" and File:Na'kuhl Technician.jpg. It is usually easiest to remember this if you add the desciption when you originally upload the file. --Alan del Beccio 18:26, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :::Reply on User talk:Gvsualan (this comment added by Cid) ::Moved from User talk:Gvsualan (this comment added by Alan) : That seems highly ungrateful! I went out of my way to provide this site with screencaps. It's the last time I'll be doing that, that's for sure! What's to stop you from adding the citations yourself if you see it as such a high priority - pure laziness? I'm no longer interested in Trek, anyway, and only continue to contribute here to help out without watching any of the old, boring series again. There are far more members of this site who are obviously interested in Trek and have more time in their days. Sorry, but I do neither. --Defiant 00:09, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::Was that really a serious reply? The above request by Alan wasn't unreasonable at all, and actually made in a polite way - it is necessary to at least have a citation and a copyright disclaimer on an image description page, and it is usually less work for all involved if that is added when the image is uploaded, not at a later point by someone else who would have to do some research or, worse, guess where an image is from. You, as an admin, should know that... -- Cid Highwind 09:56, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::: Ironically, on two accounts, it seems to me that it was. First off, let me quote: "If you like/dislike my contributions, or have any issues you'd like to bring to my attention, etc., feel free to leave a message on my Talk page" -- as I did. Secondly, each day I am here I "go out of my way" for this site, and yet I do not require nor expect any sort of recognition for my work. "Laziness" would hardly describe my efforts to this site. As much as I enjoy caring for and maintaining this site, it is just as much my duty to make corrects as it is to point fixable errors out to others. Considering you are an administrator, you of all people should be most careful in following our own procedures. Otherwise, I'm sorry you find this site too ungrateful for your efforts. --Alan del Beccio 19:40, 6 September 2006 (UTC) CSS help How did you get rid of the white from pages like log-in and Special:Preferences? I've left this question at MediaWiki talk:Monobook.css, but there's been no reply. Plus, I was told you were the user who made the changes. --Defiant 09:14, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :Hi. Generally, everything in the Mediawiki:Monobook.css that is called "preferences", "#prefsection", "#userlogin" or "login" might be connected to that - also "fieldset" and "legend", which is in use on the preferences page at least. If your wiki CSS is a total conversion like this one, you might want to start by copying the whole instruction set and work from there. If it is a single element that still shows a wrong color, it would be best to have a look at the HTML code itself and compare to the available CSS formatting. If you need help with that, let me know and add a link to the wiki you're trying to change. -- Cid Highwind 11:43, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Enterprise image I was curious as to why you reverted my clean up of the "destruction of the Enterprise" image...the original is too dark to show detail, and the color balance is way off. I had it cleaned up.Capt Christopher Donovan 07:39, 26 September 2006 (UTC) new paris image, et al hey defiant. i wanted to tell you that you did a good job finding a replacement for tom paris' top image and also i'm glad somebody finally tried to expand harry kim's page a little. regarding paris' pic, i was wondering if it would be at all possible for you to crop the image so that it is more consistent with his shipmate's photos. as you may know, i've been trying to clean up the voyager crew's pics and have tried to set a single proportion (not size) for all of the headshots based on the promotional images used in the TNG cast's articles. it's just a suggestion, but i think it gives a little more polished look to the articles when they contain a little continuity. i've also been trying to make the format of the sidebar consistent with the format used for janeway's. anyway, thanks and good job! Deevolution 20:20, 13 October 2006 (UTC) AOTW Thanks for moving the new Article of the Week live yesterday. Did you want to nominate an article for next week? If not, I'll scour through the list and find one, but I figured I'd give you first dibs. I'm striving to ensure that the AOTW and the Did You Knows are kept fresh. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 16:33, 14 November 2006 (UTC) File:TAS Enterprise.jpg I was going to remake "File:TAS Enterprise.jpg" from the DVDs, but I dont want to steal your fun if you plan on doing it. So tell me if you want to and I'll leave it alone. --Bp 20:41, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Your last edit to "Viewer" Hi. Could you please comment on your removal of 26KB of text from Viewer here: Talk:Viewer. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 23:09, 17 September 2007 (UTC) The Romulan crewmen Hi! I've noticed that you've uploaded the two pics of the Romulan crewmembers. One of them was played by regular stuntman Vince Deadrick and I think you switched the two pics. Look at Deadrick's site and compare the pic of the Romulan crewman with his pic as Matthews, his face is not the same.I think he is protrayed on the orther pic. Perhaps you can correct this? Thanks. – Tom 23:34, 21 September 2007 (UTC) *Mhh, perhaps I was too fast. When you look at this pic Walt Davis you see the Romulan crewman also did not look like Walt Davis. Are there more Romulan crewmembers in this episode ?– Tom 23:50, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Image citations and licenses When uploading images, such as: * File:Ekosian trooper.jpg * File:Ekosian torturer.jpg * File:Ekosian sergeant.jpg Can you please ensure that you put a quick citation (ie, what it is, episode it appeared in), a license (for screen captures, just use ), and a category (Category:Memory Alpha images is generally a good fall-back). Thanks for your cooperation! -- Sulfur 21:38, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Defiant usually gets to them in short order. I think we just need to me more patient. --GO RED SOX 21:48, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Kai Winn Pics Thanks for uploading and adding a few more pics of Winn. I always thought that article was image-deficient. ;-) – Cleanse 09:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Looking for input regarding video-wikis on Memory Alpha Hi, As you may have heard, in the next few days there will be a new collaborative video feature on Memory Alpha. The feature is based on technology created by Kaltura, where I work. We’re really excited to have our technology on Memory Alpha and are hoping that it can be a great tool for the Memory Alpha community. I am contacting you and a few other administrators hoping that you can tell me where you think collaborative videos might fit in within Memory Alpha. We have a few people that are great with rich-media, and that are active in the community and would like to get a few videos rolling as soon as the feature goes live. For example – what pages do you think could benefit from a collaborative video that any user can add, edit and remix? Are there 5-10 top pages/topics that you think could be cool to add videos to? Any specific ideas of the kind of videos the community would like? Maybe a tribute to a certain character, or possibly a video that talks about why people joined Memory Alpha, etc. Any input you could provide would be excellent, we’re hoping that the Memory Alpha community gets familiar with the collaborative video feature and enjoys it. Thank you! Lishkee 09:21, 15 February 2008 (EST) TrekkyStar A bit harsh, don't you think? I'm sure it's annoying, but still... :/ --From Andoria with Love 09:38, 28 February 2008 (UTC) different borg queen image hi. it's an all new screen capture. i think i did a little bit of tweaking to the color and contrast, but nothing major. photoshop is what i use to adjust, resize or punch up pictures. it's a pretty great utility to have. but in regards to this image, there wasn't much done. Deevolution 19:40, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Starfleet Academy In which episode of Star Trek: Enterprise is Starfleet Academy mentioned? --Dr. Zefram Cochrane 00:25, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Rift Fleet Hailing Haven't been here in a while but I have a question. Do you know how I can get permission from Paramount and/or CBS to host my fanon story on the WEB? Myn main user page in on Memory Gamma and I had to remove my story their until I get the rights to host it online. Can you please help? Rift Fleet 16:02, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Tom Paris What MA policy would that be? --Alan 23:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Alan! I neither know nor care whether the policy is included in MA's ever-changing, always confusing policy dos-and-don'ts - like other "help" pages on wikis (including wikipedia), I have particular problems with reading the information - but I do (and did, at the time of my edit) recall it being decided in discussion that both an old pic and a new one should be used for character tables. If this specification has changed recently, feel free to change the page back, and sorry for any confusion caused. I personally have very little time for this site these days, especially since it seems like every time I visit here, another "moderator" is personally harassing me - correct me if I'm wrong but, this time, it seems to be you! That's obviously a sorry state for ANY site to be in! IMO, the emphasis on "conforming" makes the admins little better than the Borg! --Defiant 01:10, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'm curious how exactly I am being harassment? Someone changed something, tagged on some claim about being in accordance with MA policy (especially when we really don't have formatting "policies"), and curiosity got the better of me, so I had to ask. Sorry for being curious. --Alan 01:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) User:Gvsualan block ::I'm not sure what the rationale was for blocking Alan, so I have unblocked him. I do not see any evidence of harrassment, and even if he actually was harassing you, it is improper for you to block him as the alleged victim. I'm not sure what the issue is here, but I hope that it can be worked out amicably.--31dot 21:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::I've responded here, just to keep the discussion in one place. ::I am not ganging up on you or anyone. I am not a buddy of Alan's. I saw a block of someone who I did not expect, and examined the situation and came to the conclusion that the block was not warranted. I have no idea what the dispute between you and Alan consists of.--31dot 22:37, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps I should have brought this up before, but my main bone of contention with Gvsualan's edits has been the number of images I've uploaded and, upon visiting, have found those same images to have been tampered with, by Gvsualan - credited to him rather than me, removed altogether, replaced by a clearly worse version, etc. This is not only images that I've personally uploaded, although the vast majority are. It is harassment to follow another user around the wiki and alter their edits merely because you have a problem with that contributor, as Gvsualan has been doing with my edits! This is clearly personal and, of the aforementioned alterations to my edits, I can list many, many examples (let me know if you require citations!) Although I at first suspected a conspiracy was in progress and that sarcasm was being employed, I now believe that Gvsualan has acted alone in intending to personally attack me. As I said before, I am completely willing to try to settle this amicably. --Defiant 23:06, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::It is not harassment to fix percieved issues with the manner in which edits were made, unless Alan stated that he did so because of a personal issue with you or a dislike of you. If you felt that your original actions were proper, you should have begun a discussion about them first and stated why you feel that way. ::It is well known on a wiki such as this that no one "owns" any of the articles or their contents, so I am almost sure Alan is not doing so to take credit away from anyone else.--31dot 23:16, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm having difficulty with understanding your most recent post, due to finding it too general. Could you please specify what you mean? I take it you think I have been over-reacting?! --Defiant 23:22, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::In my opinion, yes. If you felt Alan was reversing proper edits(whether they had to do with you or not), you should have discussed it with him first, and if that failed, then with the community in general, before taking the extreme step of blocking another admin(even ignorning the obvious conflict of interest, as I've said already) If you also feel that he was taking his actions due to a personal issue with you, that should have also resulted in a discussion first, and then if it was determined that his behavior broke policies, a third party should have taken action.--31dot 23:29, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I have tried to discuss it with Alan but he acted innocent of harassment, simultaneously implying denial of personal abuse, and was evidently sarcastic (see his second post in this thread for the example!) Since he did not seem willing to have further discussion with me about this, asking a rhetorical question and ending with a sarcastic "apology", I did not further the issue. However, I have previously also tried to discuss his behavior with other admins, including Shran/FromAndoriaWithLove, but this was not resolved and Alan has nevertheless continued to harass me, without anyone stepping in! Having unsuccessfully sought assistance from the admins that was not forthcoming, I felt I was left with little option but to ban him. All in all, I think we should "let bygones be bygones", as it were (yes, I'm even willing to do this with Alan), and work on both creating and then implementing our "removal from adminship" system so that, if a similar case were to occur (regarding my feelings towards Alan's persistent alterations to my edits), there will be a forum for users to voice their concerns and hopefully find the kind of help that, in this situation, I struggled to obtain. --Defiant 23:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Well, clearly you've only spent time patrolling your own contributions and not the site's in general, because my edits encompass far more than merely your contributions. So to make such a claim towards me is simply arrogant. Also, regardless to what you choose to believe, my last reply was genuine. In fact, based on past experience (due to the volatile nature of your replies), I've done nothing but tread lightly with my comments on this page. So boiling this down to today: thrice now I've been accused of harassing you without the least bit of explanation, hence – with regards to my last reply – "I'm curious how exactly I am being harassment?" – especially when you cite some policy you claim not to care about that doesn't even exist (re: my second sentence). Finally, "sorry for being curious..." was in response to the accusatory reply to what was an outrageously simple question in the first place. I never got a reply to any of that, which clearly has much to do with whatever today's problem it, therefore, I dispute any innocent claims about trying "to discuss it with Alan". --Alan 00:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Could you explain what you mean by "volatile nature of your replies"? Also, would you care to cite the 3 times on which you've been "accused of harassing me without the least bit of explanation"? Both these statements are accusatory and vague. I did try to discuss it with you, Alan, which was why I said, "correct me if I'm wrong but, this time, it seems to be you" - showing that I was open to reading your view(s). You voiced your opinion, implying that you disagreed with my perception of the situation, and, since it was clear we probably were not going to reach a general consensus between the 2 of us, about whether you were actually harassing me, I avoided conflict by discontinuing with the discussion. I have explained myself as best I can, today, so I don't understand where you're finding the "thrice" number from! Alan, I would be willing to work with you over individual, smaller issues but it doesn't seem like we're getting anywhere fast by arguing about whether you have been harassing me or not (with me still believing the former and you still arguing the latter). I hope, by now, I've made myself clear - I am open to co-operation, and do not wish to argue. --Defiant 01:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::How exactly is not saying a word for three months on the subject, and then blocking someone you are angry at for a month (beyond what we do to even standard vandals) "trying to discuss it?" It would seem to me that is the opposite, since it involves three months of not talking before you pulled out the banhammer. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Seriously? I have to clarify "volatile nature"? How about your reply to my simple, concerning comment three years ago, where I brought up the reminder about the guidelines for image uploads? While most people would say, "ok" or "thanks for reminding me" or something of that nature, I get personally attacked and told that I'm lazy, ungrateful and thrown under the bus because I've spent so much of my time caring about the maintenance of this site, thereby sowing the seeds for this insane conspiracy theory of your regarding my harassment of you. At that very point it was you'' who made it personal towards me for reminding you of something the 3rd of four times, yet it was just that one time to me, of those times, that you lashed out. Personally, I don't know where you get the gall to accuse me of making "persistent alterations to your edits"? The whole "if you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here" aside, I've made over 98,000 edits to this site; over 20,000 just to images. If you do the math you might find that the odds are pretty high that I am going to edit something someone else has previously edited, yourself included. Obviously there is an unfortunate inevitability of being ultra visible that goes along with that kind of exposure, but to sit there and feign victim to me (or anyone else for that matter) is purely self righteous or self induced. However, if me-harassing-you is what you still truly believe, then it is not only you being harassed here, because myself, and all of the other admins (apparently excluding yourself), plus cobra, morder and several others are equally guilty of "harassment" for each and every time they've ever addressed, reverted or tweaked any other user's contribution on this site. Whatever I have apparently done to you is done here to everyone by everyone. This is a wiki, it is always changing, everyone is always editing everyone's content, tweaking, manipulating, re-uploading, etc – get used to it. --Alan 04:34, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I was hoping for a somewhat civilized answer, Alan, but your reply was frankly just as "volatile" as usual! I can see, as can anyone else viewing this thread, that you don't wish to work anything out and are instead eager to continue targeting me while claiming that you do the same to everyone else's edits. --Defiant 08:59, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :File:Constitution class docking port.jpg is one example of the kind of thing I was talking about, earlier - I uploaded the original version of this image, and remember doing so (although my memory isn't quite so good as yours, Alan - three years is quite a stretch! lol!) I guess I'm just confused why the history of this image does not reflect it's true history! As stated above, the only images I've seen like this have had Alan's name appearing as the original uploader. --Defiant 10:59, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::Because, in the past, we had the "best practice" to allow admins to delete earlier image revisions after they had been replaced by better quality files. Since you don't own the rights to a simple screenshot any more or less than the next guy, this has never been a big deal. This was done to conserve disk space - however, since even deleted image revisions are now stored for potential later undeletion, this practice has been given up more or less (though not strictly forbidden, mind you). :::Anyway, I agree with the others that this whole course of events, from you blocking another user against all policies (=misuse of admin rights), over not really being able to cite any single block-worthy offense of that user, to continued attacks on that and other users, is absolutely unbecoming of an admin. Since we don't have any "de-admin" rules in place yet (they are currently being discussed elsewhere), I'm not going to do anything about it right now - you may already consider this a reprimand and issued caution towards a later "de-admin" in case of repeat offense, though. -- Cid Highwind 12:29, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the explanation, Cid Highwind! I don't agree that I've been responsible for "continued attacks on that and other users" and I'm sorry if anyone feels this way! However, I would be eager to nominate myself for de-adminship, if such a procedure were created. I don't recall familiarity with MA's rules & regulations being a condition, upon me originally being considered as an admin, but this issue has nevertheless repeatedly cropped up, the longer I've been a member of this site since then. The nomination system for adminship seemed more like a popularity contest, more concerned with worth of user's edits to the content pages than any such knowledge of the constraints of user's rights, so maybe this should be changed if it isn't already! --Defiant 13:02, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::Not trying to beat a dead horse here, but the following statement has been a part of Memory Alpha:Administrators even back in 2004: "It's best for the nominees to exhibit a good understanding of Memory Alpha's Policies and Guidelines and to be an active participant in the implementation of those policies for various articles." With a self-nomination for admin, people might have expected that you actually considered yourself familiar enough with the rules. :::In any case, and for what it's worth, any "de-adminship procedure" would only be necessary to act against the will of the admin in question. If you no longer want to be an admin yourself, you could just request the removal of admin status. -- Cid Highwind 13:26, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Exactly - it says it's "best to" have such an understanding, not that each admin must have that knowledge. Also, that same paragraph begins by stating, "There are no strict standards for becoming an administrator". As this is the case and because my intentions have always been to help the community at large (I was thinking particularly of new users experiencing the same difficulties, regarding seeming incorrections in image histories, when I voiced my concerns), I've decided not to request the removal of my admin status. Again, sorry if my behavior has been seen to be "attacking", as this was far from my intent! --Defiant 13:43, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::Still, it somehow escapes me how knowledge about the rules and guidelines that you, as admin, are willing (and supposed) to help uphold could be considered some unimportant and "optional" quality of an admin candidate. If the wording of that paragraph has confused you during the past four years, please consider this a reminder to finally familiarize yourself with the rules! Thank you. -- Cid Highwind 15:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :The wording of that paragraph makes it clear that such knowledge is optional, so maybe the wording needs to be changed. --Defiant 16:40, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Account merge? Just wondering, as it looks like you're registered as an administrator, would it be possible for you to transfer my contributions, pages and settings to the name '''ProtoKun7? I no longer go by 'Prototype 01', and I would like to adjust my accounts to the new name I've registered. TIA Prototype 01 15:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :I replied on your talk but I'll reply here too. No you cannot merge accounts you can stop using one but any contributions must stay under the original account. — Morder (talk) 16:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::I thought it was doubtful. I believe it is possible to change the name of this account, but would it involve the deletion or renaming of the other account too? Prototype 01 16:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Lawrence Krauss talk For your attention: Lawrence Krauss gives a talk on our current picture of the universe, how it will end, and how it could have come from nothing. Krauss is the author of many bestselling books on Physics and Cosmology, including "The Physics of Star Trek." Youtube video '' 23:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Strength and Honour 23:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC)'' Scimitar shuttlebay Hey. I've uploaded two images of the shuttlebay area of the Scimitar. You can see them here. Hope this helps. – Tom 03:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) IAMD Citations Hi there Defiant. Regarding your additions to , could you please tag which notes were from the audio commentary, as per MA:CYS? So something like: * Mike Sussman made some insightful comment. (ENT Season 4 DVD audio commentary) This helps later users know where the information came from, and is also vital if notes start to get rearranged or added to (as they do ;-). Thanks.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mate, sorry to be a pest. :-) – Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Image Request Hey I saw on your user page that you would be willing to find images from DVD's. If it's not too much trouble would you be able to grab a screenshot of the Equinox blowing up from "Equinox, Part II" (season 6, ep. 1)? I'd appreciate it. Thanks. --Nero210 18:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Done. --Defiant 11:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) --Nero210 23:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :No problem! :) --Defiant 23:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Voyager info Hey, just want to say, great job on all the various background info for the Voyager episodes. I'm having a great time reading it. --Delta2373 22:52, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. It's been an ambition of mine to try to beef up the background info on Voyager episode articles for a very long time, especially the early seasons (I love the heavy sci-fi stuff, before the Borg was overused)! --Defiant 22:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It would be interesting to hear what everybody on Voyager s staff thought about the infamous season 2 episode . I've never heard what Piller or Berman or Taylor thoughts on it are. --Delta2373 22:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) My Blog My blog is for star trek reiveiws of the episodes and/or movies. Sorry i started all offical like. I want to post a link to this site on my blog and wanted permission please get back to me as soon as you can. "Live Long and Prosper" and also Pray to Q so he doesnt smite you! ScarletScarabX (Talk) 21:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :You don't need permission to link to Memory Alpha, we just won't be linking back, since if we did we would have to link to everyone s blog. - 22:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey Defiant, I need some help. You being a Voyager fan, I was wondering if you have seen recently or own . Apparently, there is a reference to plasma injectors in the episode and it is the last reference I need to complete the article and I don't own the episode. Any help would be appreciated. Thanks. --Delta2373 08:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm only a selective fan of Voyager and don't much like the later seasons, so I'm probably the wrong person to ask. I haven't seen any of the Captain Proton stuff in years and, even though I do own the entire series on DVD, I'm really quite busy just now. I did a quick scan of a transcript (here: http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/513.htm) of the aforementioned episode, but it came up with no results. I'd suggest you try asking someone more familiar with the later seasons of Voyager. Otherwise, I'll rewatch the episode later today (once I get the chance!) --Defiant 09:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. --Delta2373 09:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I just watched the entire episode and couldn't spot such a reference. That, coupled with the unsuccessful searches for the term in transcripts leads me to believe there is no reference. Hope that helps. --Defiant 22:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Defiant. By sheer coincidence, the episode actually aired the other night and I caught it. I did not catch the reference either. I guess the missing reference to plasma injectors must have been a mistake. In any event, thank you for helping! --Delta2373 08:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :No problem! :) --Defiant 08:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Help with production/FX categories Hi, Defiant. Over at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions#Production company sub-categories, we're trying to figure out a way to break up Category:Production companies. I made a start at User:Josiah Rowe/sandbox, but ran into some difficulty divvying up the special effects/post-production companies, in part because I don't have a very clear understanding of the different stages of effects production and post-production. Archduk3 suggested that you might be able to help. Could you have a look at the discussion and the attempt in my sandbox, and advise on a better way to categorize the various companies? Thanks. —Josiah Rowe 05:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for uploading the picture of Androna. :) – Tom 10:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. For years, I'd been wondering what she looked like! --Defiant 10:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Image licensing Can you check this image and determine if the CCL is appropriate for your reproduction, or if you'd prefer it be simply public domain? I'm trying to clean up the last of our unlicensed images. Thanks. -- sulfur 20:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry but, for the life of me, I can't remember where I obtained that pic from! It's an oldie, being more than 5 years old. I'm guessing that I probably got it off another website, though; I doubt it's my own work. Sorry I couldn't be of more help! --Defiant 21:38, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I think that I sussed it out. It looks like one of Kris Trigwell's works that is available on ST-Minutae. I've labeled it as such. -- sulfur 01:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed; I managed to locate the image at http://www.st-minutiae.com/misc/index.html, and I now remember originally taking it from there. So, thanks for reminding me! :) --Defiant 01:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) My Kobali edits Dear Defiant, Thank you for quickly pointing out (on User:Sulfur's talk page) how my spate of many mini edits on the Kobali article was bad practice. I really am sorry for the many changes I made in a row. I can (ie, the iPod will let me) make minor edits to sections without crashing mobile Safari. I kept catching little errors. That's why I made so many edits in a row. It's terribly difficult to copy the entire article into a text editor, make a minor change, and then paste it, especially when I keep catching little copy edit errors. If this is wrong, let me know. I had thought by marking them "minor" I was hiding them from other users so I wouldn't cause them confusion thinking I was on an edit-marathon or edit-war. The last thing I want to do is cause trouble. I'm a newbie (and dunce) at massive collaborative wiki editing. I only wish to help if I can make a positive difference. If I'm a nuisance, I'll stop making life harder for you vets. Please advise. I need some guidance. Also, if you could, please let me know if what I did to the article was good/prudent/wise/helpful or wrong. I really am curious if my first major edit was a success or failure. Thanks. I much appreciate your help. Note: I left a similar comment on Sulfur's page but addressed your concerns here for your convenience. Best regards, --Cepstrum 13:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Categories It sounds like you are using the JS category select option. I would suggest going to your and putting a checkmark beside "Disable Category Select". -- sulfur 14:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Cool! Thanks for the advice. :) --Defiant 16:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Theme Designer Please note that the "Theme Designer" is an admin-level tool to change the layout of MA for all users and not just for yourself. I just had to revert your changes to green background. If you want any of that changed for yourself, you will have to do that via User:Defiant/wikia.css. -- Cid Highwind 19:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry; I didn't know that the theme designer changed the skin for all users. I'm still finding my way around this new, crappy wikia skin! Apologies. --Defiant 08:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :In fact, if wikia doesn't want people erroneously thinking it's an individual tool, I don't know why they would have put it in the "My tools" toolbar; that just seems a bit stupid to me! --Defiant 08:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I wonder if it's worth letting Wikia know about this placement problem. -- Cid Highwind 09:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Dunno, frankly! I'd imagine, though, that they've got tons of other criticisms over the new skin. I also personally don't think I'd have the patience to communicate with them again, after all the things they've gotten wrong (and still get wrong)! --Defiant 09:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The New Wikia I have heard some bad news about it from various wikis but i like it here. i can see the Fed Classic font and it lookas awesome! so wanted to ask your opinion. ScarletScarabX (Talk) 00:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Borg philosophy: thanks! Defiant, I said most of this on the article's [[Talk:Borg philosophy|'talk page']], but I wanted to reiterate a personal message to you here: thank you very much for the positive feedback! It thrills me to have reached a consensus via dialogue there. It represents my first time, and it's something I've been highly anxious to do. And your [[Talk:Borg philosophy#Solution?|'kind words']] really made my day. :) I tend to automatically think badly about myself and my edits. You have no idea what a lift you've brought me (I'm suffering from many personal problems and – just one of the life-threatening conditions I'm dealing with!) So I thank you again. I hope we can continue to have productive dialogue on the talk page until we get the – rather obscure and low-important – article in as good of shape as possible. (I added a section that incorporates your great recommendation of mentioning Eddington's UFP-Borg philosophy comparison in the article's background. I look forward to your feedback on that.) Thanks again and best regards, --Cepstrum 13:10, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I think you should be wary of repeating info, which is why I slightly changed the Eddington section. Aside from that, the article's looking really good, IMO! :) --Defiant 13:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Gene Roddenberry Cite Hey there Defiant. Great work on the Voyager pages. :-) I was wondering if you might be able to dig up a citation for the claim that Tom Paris' middle name was a homage to Gene Roddenberry. It's tagged with a citation request on the latter page. Just a small thing that I thought you might have seen during your work. Thanks. ;-) – Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm unsure of a citation for that, as I've been mostly concentrating specifically on the episode pages. I'm a lot more unsure of general series-related facts, but I suspect the info about Tom Paris is available in the book A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager - it's just a tome of useful info, as regards Voyager! Though I'm a bit busy with non-''Trek'' related stuff right now, I'll have a search for the requested citation and get back to you. --Defiant 12:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I found it in the Star Trek Encyclopedia - page 348 in my version, the 3rd edition. But since the only difference (as far as I know) between the 2nd and 3rd editions was the addition of another section, it's probably on the same page of the 2nd edition too. --Defiant 13:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I only have the 1st ed. of the Encyclopedia myself, which predates Voyager.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Glad to have been of some help. :) --Defiant Special characters vs HTML entities Just to let you know, the "–" character is not on most modern keyboards, so without using a character map program, is difficult to duplicate. We've been encouraging use of the HTML entities (such as –) in its place, including placing the HTML entities into the edit help buttons that show up at the bottom of edit windows. Thus the change I made to Chef that you since reverted. -- sulfur 12:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : Note: I am not sure if I am violating policy or etiquette by adding a comment on another's talk page in response to a third party. Please accept my apologies and correct me if I am! : The whole back and forth changing from the endash ("–") to the either hyphen ("-") or emdash ("—") or something else really confused me. I left a more detailed explanation on the article's [[Talk:Chef|'talk page']]. I'd really appreciate some clarification, for I'm hopelessly lost. Could you take a peak at my question on the talk page please? –[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 16:58, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::There's 2 reasons why I reverted your edit, sulfur. Firstly, I've been "corrected" on the X-files wiki for using endash;s and been told that the "right" method was using "–"s. I've always assumed that this was true and the latter version is certainly easier to read in the edit view. But now that you're telling me different, sulfur, I'll change to using the long, html method. The other reason why I reverted your edit was because you essentially did so to my change, first; what you technically should have done was contact me (either directly or on my talk page) about it, rather than basically just reverting the change I'd made. --Defiant 22:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Every wiki is different. XFiles wiki might like using the direct characters, MA doesn't. And I shouldn't need to contact you for every single change I make to your edits, should I? That's why I made the change, and then came and posted on your talk page, to let you know about the change. -- sulfur 22:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, you should be contacting me (or any other user) any time you change back an edit I (or anyone else) has recently made; it otherwise constitutes an edit war, here on MA, and what makes you think you can bypass common courtesy to other users? If you weren't stalking the edits I make (though I see I'm not the only one you've recently done this to), there wouldn't be many edits of mine you'd be changing back, anyways. --Defiant 22:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) (Note: I added on 16:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) a stupid, tangential post directed to Sulfur – not Defiant! – here. In keeping with Cid's advice, I've moved the post [[User_Talk:Cepstrum/Removed#Special characters vs HTML entities|'here']], on my special page for archiving my stupid, long, irrelevant posts. It's not even worth summarizing here, for it doesn't even concern poor Defiant! But I've learned now to stick to salient, succinct posts, at least as much as I can. Expect no more rambling nonsense from me.) --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 14:02, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I appreciate your predicament, Cepstrum, but I don't much like my own user talk page being used for such a long message addressed to another user; it doesn't seem very appropriate. Personally, I'm not interested in personal arguments generally and am trying to edit MA while attempting to reduce these to a minimum. I'd advise, Cepstrum, that you check out the page Memory Alpha:Etiquette; there's definite ideas on there that you can cite if an admin is in breach of any of them. Remember that admins need to remain within the policies and guidelines, too. And take it from me – the last thing an admin wants to be is in breach of those! I'd also highly recommend that you try to stop taking things as personally as you clearly are. I'm finding that a bit difficult myself, due to the edits that at least seem to be personally targeted, but the more we can get on with editing MA and leaving personal stuff aside, the more productive it's gonna be. --Defiant 19:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) (Note: I posted a ridiculously long apology. Suffice to say, I had apologized profusely. Again, I moved this stupid monologue, posted 17:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC), to my archived section of dumb posts, found [[User_Talk:Cepstrum/Removed#Special characters vs HTML entities|'here']]. So you can still read it if you desire. Sorry!) --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 14:02, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I will read more about it later, but... does wikia use the same syntax that wikiHow does? As far as links go, it looks like it. Reading will also tell me that, but thought I would start a dialog and find out an easier way!! I am an editor there. :They certainly look the same (in so far as programming code). The two are bound to have their differences, though (apart from the obvious cosmetic ones). Not being a regular user of that wiki, I wouldn't know and I don't think I'm the right person to ask; sorry. --Defiant 12:41, December 19, 2010 (UTC) "Nero, Number Two" FA Nomination Hey Defiant, I have done more work on Nero, Number Two and was I hoping you would reconsider your objection on the nominations page? Even it you still object, I appreciate you looking at it anyway. -- TrekFan Open a channel 01:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the update but, since my objection, I've been keeping an eye on it (as I do with any article under FA consideration), and would have changed my vote by now if I thought differently to when I made it. Besides, even if I did reverse my opinion of the article, it would require additional votes before being accepted as an FA. --Defiant 01:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) OK, no worries. Thanks for looking and yeah, I am aware it needs more votes. -- TrekFan Open a channel 02:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :In fact, I'd like to add that I feel both that the article has a lot of promise and that that is largely capitalized on, though I also feel that there's quite substantial room for improvement with it. From the start up til this point, I've felt that a peer review process would be more beneficial to the article than an FA nomination. --Defiant 02:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your thoughts. Since it is currently undergoing the nomination process and there are 2 supporting votes, I will leave it to run it's course. If the nomination is unsuccessful, I will most definately take up your advice and put it up for peer review. Thanks again. -- TrekFan Open a channel 03:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Headings Hi there. I noticed you capitalised the headings on and I just wanted to get some clarification really. I had been told previously that we don't capitalise headings on here. Though I think headings should be capitalised, I went with it and didn't capitalise them in articles. Can I just confirm with you that we are indeed capitalising headings? -- TrekFan Open a channel 18:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, Trekfan. Sorry but you seem to have been misled. Whoever told you that we're "not doing headings" is either just plainly mistaken, stupid or both! Look here for the right answer: Memory Alpha:Manual of style#Headlines and sections. Personally, I completely detest the use of lower-case lettering for article headings. However, I know that some other archivists feel the opposite way, and wish all article types were with lower-case headings, so I'm happy to compromise, with the episode and movie articles being the odd (but wonderful) exceptions. --Defiant 18:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Defiant. I too believe that headings should be upper-case so that clears it up for me. Thanks again! -- TrekFan Open a channel 20:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::See also Memory Alpha talk:Manual of Style#Capitalization in Episode Pages.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, if you want to learn more about the debate, TrekFan. --Defiant 12:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hope and Fear Incite Damn, that was fast. :-p –Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:06, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! :) --Defiant 00:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Votes It's not surprising that you didn't know about the nomination being a vote, since I just recently changed guideline to reflect that because: A) There was no rule saying the person who nominated the article couldn't vote for it, and B) it seemed kinda asinine to make the nominator actually write out a separate vote, since the nomination made a support vote implicit. - 07:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the bg info, Archduk3! :) It's just that I'd expect the nominator to be excluded from adding any sort of vote to the nomination procedure, due to the frequency of self-nominations, if you know what I mean. Basically, it seems just like adjusting the "5 votes required" guideline to instead 4 votes. --Defiant 07:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC) X-Files Wiki I notice you're the founder of the The X-Files wiki? I'm just getting involved in the series now, something I have been meaning to do for a while now. I used to watch it as a kid and now I'm "re-acquainting" myself with it - I'm up to "One Breath" atm. Just wanted to ask for some further insight into your wiki, really. I've seen a couple of articles but is it written from completely in-universe? Do you only use material from the series/movies ("canon") like on MA? etc. I'd be interested in knowing more, if you could spare a few minutes? Oh and on a side-note, your "Dan Leckie Way" wikipedia link doesn't work anymore as there's not an article by that name. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 10:50, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, The X-Files wiki is not expanded universe. Thanks for the broken link info, by the way. :) --Defiant 11:00, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah, good. I don't like wikis that are written along the lines of "x character first appeared in x episode. In x episode, he did this..." Once I've got up to speed with the series, I might start contributing to a few articles, see how it goes. Thanks for the info. And no problem! --| TrekFan Open a channel 11:03, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Edit Comments I just noticed your comments on "Visionary" regarding Sulfur's edit summaries. This is something that I have been annoyed with for a long time and I had no idea that everyone else was aware of it. His edits are sometimes so sarcastic that I want to just post a load of sarcasticness back on his talk page, though I do restrain myself! --| TrekFan Open a channel 11:18, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Protection status of "Visionary (episode)" Please state, here and now, how page protection of has been "in violation of policy" - so that I can determine what action to take next. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 11:22, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. The page Memory Alpha:Protection policy states, "Do not protect a page if you are involved in the process that makes protection necessary in the first place," and, "In general, administrators should not protect pages which they have edited in the past (this includes discussing the article on the talk page)." Sulfur has been involved in the edit war, has edited recently and (now) has also contributed to the discussion on its talk page, in violation of these statements (though the latter wasn't). --Defiant 11:28, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. It is true that page protection seems to have violated the "letter of the law" in this case. At the same time, though, I have to agree with Cobra (and others) regarding the point that you haven't been above "the laws", either. I've seen some violations not only of "letter", but also of "spirit of the law" coming from you, too. Also, while that is not an excuse, you might have noticed that I was absent for about the last two weeks. I'm back now, will keep an eye on that discussion from now on, and will protect the article again (this time as a neutral person) if necessary. Keep it civil over there! -- Cid Highwind 11:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, Cid. It's good to see you're back. :) I understand that I may have taken this discussion a bit too personally, and sorry for any offense caused. --Defiant 11:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Script Book pages + covers I uploaded covers for both script books, although if you have a better one for the Q Chronicles, that would be nice. Also, who were the books actually published by? I couldn't find any clear information on that, so left the "owner" for the images as "?" for the time being... -- sulfur 17:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC)